


一念之潋

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 3271, M/M, 凉念, 凉知
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 一位驰名世界的江洋大盗 和 一位默默无闻的小镇警官 的追逐战
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, 山田凉介/知念侑李
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

夜深了，或许是因为快入冬的缘故，凌冽的寒风格外刺骨。

知念侑李走到这间位于田间小路边的老式房屋前，轻轻将手中粉色的礼物盒放在门口印着的欢迎文字的硬地毯上。随后他用指节轻轻敲响布满老旧痕迹的木门，发出的低沉节奏声引起了屋内人的注意。

“谁啊？那么晚了……”

屋内白发苍苍的老人缓缓打开门，探出头来。夜色很冷，他在睡衣外披着一件用了十几年的起球了的毛线披肩。环顾四周后，他没有看到任何人影，却在低头后发现了地毯上的礼物盒。

即便这个年纪弯腰比较吃力，他还是努力弯下腰来，捡起了这个引人注目的礼物盒，然后缓缓地用已经不太听使唤的手，颤抖着打开它。

里面装着的是一只他再熟悉不过的机械怀表。那是他年轻的时候，作为钟表匠的父亲为他专门制作的一只怀表。表面上镶嵌着一小颗属于他的诞生石，背后的浮雕设计华丽而不失气质，图案中还隐藏着他的姓名首字母。

他原以为这辈子都再也不会见到这块怀表了。十几年前，自己不懂事的大儿子把家里之前的东西都带上，说是要去大城市闯荡，然后就再也没有回来过。

有传言说他在大城市的竞争中失利，落下了烂赌酗酒的坏毛病，又有人传言他在路上被小汽车撞死了。小儿子曾有不少机会进城寻找自己的哥哥，却从未带回任何音讯。

小儿子在娶妻后就搬到了附近的独立屋居住，老伴儿前两年又去世了，现在只剩他孤身一人。如今物是人非，不免在睹物思人之时过于感性，他也不禁落泪。

说来也巧，老人在一个月前去教堂礼拜时，无意间和坐在自己身边的少年提起过这件事。虽然少年也不是和自己相熟的人，自己也只是随便念叨了几句宣泄情绪，但如今这原本只存在于回忆中的物件，却真真切切地出现在了眼前。

要不是十一月的寒风刺骨，吹得他的关节生疼，他也不敢相信着一切是真的。

“感谢上苍！也感谢你，那位少年。”

知念躲在远处的一颗老树后，静静地听着背后传来的声音，直到关门时发出的“吱呀”声响起后，他才快步离开了这个地方。


	2. Chapter 2

“你别和我说这些有的没的！如实招来，那块怀表是怎么到你手上的？”

“警……警官，是我的怀表被偷了，你怎么不去追怪盗C，反倒把我押在这里啊……”

山田凉介依旧用犀利的双眸盯着眼前身着华贵的中年男人，缓缓地伸手拿起桌上的卡片揣进自己的风衣内袋。这正是那位“怪盗C”留下的。即使不看山田也知道，上面的讯息无非是用清秀的字体写下的，“多谢款待，即便这本不属于你”，这样的留言以及他的署名。

“你别给我来这一套，我让你说你就给我说，这样叽叽歪歪的算什么男人。”

“嘿？哪有你这么当警察的，你信不信我告……”

“你的地下赌场，现在门口可都是我的人，都在等我鸣枪示意，好闯进去一锅端。”

即使这位中年男人不想去相信这件事，但面前的这位警官十分硬气，看似不像是在用谎言威胁他，并且他的枪已经伸到了窗外……

“我说！我说……但求您放过我这养家糊口的小生意吧！这怀表我也不要了……我撤案！”

山田看似满意地对着他笑了一下，缓缓放下手里的枪，眼神里满是对那人的轻蔑。他只是一个小警官，说不好听一点，他是被同事和领导排挤的那一个，所以他哪会有大批人手去堵门。

再说他也早就调查过了，这个地下赌场之所以能够顺利运营，其中少不了局长分的一杯羹。山田只凭自己一己之力自然是无法剿灭，但他需要的只是掌握这条线和把柄，以后才有机会在局内声张正义。

不过眼前的这个男人，似乎比自己想象中的更要胆小怕死，这才让山田的计谋得逞了。至于这位“怪盗C”？山田也不是故意要帮他的，只不过碰巧是他发了要偷走这块怀表的预告函，自己才能借此机会，顺藤摸瓜抓到这条线索。

山田也不是第一次和这位“怪盗C”打交道了。这位在坊间举世闻名的怪盗，似乎拥有盗取世界上所有珍宝的能力。从一开始的留下代号，到后来越来越大胆地发出预告函，让他在短短两年间频频登上报纸头条，成为家喻户晓的一号人物。

说来也巧，山田也是两年前入的职，入职后接受的第一件案子就是“怪盗C”的行窃案。一户富裕人家的保险柜里的上万现金被盗，在深夜中没有目击者，唯一的线索就只是手写的“怪盗C”这几个字，而这个名字曾多次在不同的城市中出现。

后来这户富裕人家的男主人也因有走私的嫌疑被拘留，山田也算是无意间立下大功，但盗窃依旧是一桩悬案。山田并没有听从局长的话从悬案中走出来，被安排去参与更容易升职的刑事案件，而是一根筋搭在了这位“怪盗C”身上，在心里暗暗发誓一定要抓到这位神秘人。

不过他这样一头栽进去的结果也可想而知。“怪盗C”没有抓到，倒是帮助其他同事破了不少案，但却没有一件功劳是算在他头上的。不过他追求的毕竟也不是这些功名利禄，自然是没有在意的，反而倒是觉得这位怪盗越来越有意思。

这位怪盗的盗窃对象里有一大半都牵连进了其他案件，甚至那些人自己的手脚也都不干净。再加上他经常在卡片上写下的招牌名言，更是容易让人遐想连篇。因此有部分媒体将他誉为“义贼”，也有不少民众是他的支持者。

但这一切这到底是他故意为之，还是纯属巧合？山田至今都没有想通这个问题，即便他拜访了周围的城市调查这位连续盗窃犯的案件和踪迹，即便他自认为已经对他的案件都了如指掌。

他也不是没有见过这位“怪盗C”，不过只是见到了他逃跑的模样。他在夜里穿着一身黑色夜行衣，若是天冷还会披着黑色的斗篷，脚步轻盈地穿梭在楼房之间。山田想追却完全没有办法追上，等反应过来的时候，他就跳下了房顶，只留下了那个消瘦的背影，消失在了远方的黑暗中。

除了他是位身材娇小却身手矫健的男子，山田对他一无所知。即使在第二天，他凭借自己的记忆去排查城内所有的居民，也无法找到印象里的这个人。不过也是，作为一位至今未被抓住的大盗，必定不会在一个城市久留。

把手上的中年男人押送到同事手里后，山田再次回头看了一眼房顶。十分钟前怪盗C就站在那里，彼此的距离是那么近，但自己却依旧没有抓住他。

怪盗C，这次案件姑且就放过你。下一次，我可不会那么容易就放你逃跑了。


	3. Chapter 3

知念轻声走到这间再熟悉不过的独立屋前，拉起门环轻轻敲门，不出一分钟，门就被一位身形高大，张着嘴打着哈欠的男子打开。

“你说好了会早点回来的。”

“抱歉抱歉，今天酒吧里的演出特有意思，不小心没留意时间。”

开门的男子名叫中岛裕翔，他依旧没有从睡梦中清醒过来，便随手拉开餐桌边的边的椅子坐下，右手撑着下巴，模糊地看着面前的人儿给自己倒了杯水后在沙发上坐下。

“我明早八点有客人约了问诊，你这样折磨我，我给人家误诊了怎么办？”

“八点？那你醒的时候顺便把我叫起来。”

知念将杯中的水一饮而尽，而中岛则是因为他刚才的话而稍微清醒了一些。

“那么早？你不是晚上才有演出吗？”

“太久没回去了，想先去孤儿院看看。”

中岛沉默，又在迷迷糊糊之中回忆起了一些往事。他和知念是从一个孤儿院里出来的，两人先后开始独立生活，一直以来都没有联系，最后却又在这个小镇的丰收庆典上相遇。

那时候的他还在寒窗苦读医学，现在已经开起了自己的私家诊所，甚至有定期给贵族做身体检查的工作，生活过得忙碌又安稳。

而知念，据他所知，是一名舞蹈演员，即使无名无姓，也可以活跃在各大舞台上。他每到一个地方他就在剧团找一个临时的角色，等演出结束后再去到另一个城市，不断地重复着性质相同，内容却不同的工作。

同在异乡，即使自己的求学的路途再艰难，即使那时的蜗居抵挡不住冬日的寒风，但他还是会将出租屋的大门随时为知念敞开，给这位在世界各地闯荡的舞者留一盏灯。

而如今他俩都活成了儿时梦想里的样子，中岛对知念就更不吝啬。每当知念来到这座城市，他都会让知念住自己这里，让这位流浪舞蹈家随时在这里有一个落脚点。

即便如此，知念也没有因为少交一点房租而攒下积蓄。他似乎经常会在夜间出门，每次回来都在感慨酒吧或是赌场的热闹与繁华。中岛向来对这些没兴趣，但也对这位儿时玩伴也没辙。

“如果有机会的话，我倒是想再看你跳一次舞。上次看还是在孤儿院的时候，那时候看你转圈觉得腻味，如今忙起来倒也是没机会看了。”

知念无奈地笑着，他只是随便给自己找了一个早点离开这里的借口，没想到又引起了过往的回忆。其实他根本没有把孤儿院当成行程的一部分，他还有更重要的任务，例如踩点以及规划路线，还有发预告函。

两人互道晚安后就各自回了房，主要是中岛实在是撑不下去了。而知念躺在客房的单人床上，闭上双眼，突然想起了今天在目标房外埋伏自己的小警官。

自己或许已经不是第一次见他了，他似乎是在这个镇上负责自己案件的警官，这两年来，几乎每一次自己在这座小镇里行动的时候都能见到他。即便有了预告函后，怪盗C在东西到手后都毫无意外地遇到追捕，和警官们打照面已经不算什么预料之外的稀奇事情。

但为何又偏偏记住他呢？知念很难准确回答这个问题。或许是因为他在逃跑时无意看到了那位警官的眼神，他炙热的眼神里透露着强烈的执着和渴望，而知念从来都没有在其他人眼中看到这样的讯息，即便他知道那些人也都想抓住他。

这么看来，那位警官可真有意思，知念不知不觉中露出了笑容，脑海里浮现的影像也很快被明天的计划给代替。接下来的目标对他而言很重要，难度相对而言也会更高，但他绝对不允许在下一个计划中出现任何一个差错。

他从开启自己夜里的第二身份时起，就已经对此蓄谋已久。童年的回忆又被开启，他的情绪逐渐替代了理智。他吸了吸鼻子，劝说自己冷静下来早点休息，毕竟明天早起后还是忙碌的一天。

一念之潋……父亲，我终于准备好取回属我的宝物，您的在天之灵也会为我祈祷吧。


	4. Chapter 4

一念之潋，山田是从报纸上第一次听说这个稀奇的名字。毕竟他平时对珠宝并不感兴趣，每一次都是从怪盗C的预告函中了解到这个世界上的奇珍异宝，再通过自己的调查了解它们背后的故事。

那是一款已经具有二十多年历史的戒指，曾经刷新了同类珠宝拍卖界的最高价格。戒指上镶有一块猫眼大小的天然帕拉伊巴碧玺，似乎是因其花纹的别致与众不同，像是水光潋滟的波纹未，因此而被称为“一念之潋”。

据说，这原是某位贵族意外在异国街边寻到了这颗宝石，低价收购后又在知名珠宝商定制了这枚戒指。但他和夫人在不就之后突然遭遇意外身亡，至死都没有见到过这枚绝世珍宝的模样。

在这位贵族去世后，掌握了继承权的独子也下落不明。最后他的兄弟姐妹瓜分了遗产，家族也无法逃避没落的结局。

事后这枚戒指由这位贵族的亲属取走，只不过没有多久，他们也因为某些原因而破产，这枚戒指就被典当到了拍卖行。不过这枚戒指也因此造就了拍卖行业的传说，现被收藏在隔壁城内知名豪华酒店的展览室内。

这间酒店在今日收到了来自怪盗C的预告函，说是将在一周后，也就是十一月三十日晚上会去取回一念之潋，这也自然成为了今日的报纸头条。

山田自然是打算开始调查与其相关的信息，只不过这次的预告函上，有两个字让山田特别在意。

“取回”？

在以往的预告函上，怪盗C虽然也会用不同的动词来代替“偷”这个贬义的字眼，因为他当然不认为自己是在偷，甚至还有可能认为这是行侠仗义。但“取回”这个词还是他第一次用到，这让山田不得不去琢磨这个词。

山田猜想，如果他这次计划盗取的物品，原本就是属于怪盗C本人，或者是和他相熟之人的物品，那用“取回”这个词就再恰当不过了。说不定这就是这起连环盗窃案的突破口，导致山田对这次的事件格外上心，铆足了劲儿开始调查。

不过，无论是介绍还是民间传闻，都没有这位贵族姓名的线索，甚至连爵位都无从所知。即使去珠宝店询问情况，也很难有知道二十年前客户信息的人，而且也或许对方会以保护隐私的理由，来拒绝他这位没有权力加身的小警官。

但既然这对贵族夫妇是死于非命，无论是出于何种意外，应该都是有被记档在案的。眼下山田想到的唯一办法，就是去国家档案室翻查二十年前的资料。

要做这样的事，无疑需要去隔壁城里出一趟差。好在平时山田身上也没有其他的工作负担，和局里申请出差顺利地批了下来。他也立刻收拾好了行装踏上追捕怪盗C的旅程。

说不定他将会解开这位惊世怪盗的身世谜团，想到这里他心里还有一些激动，如果能将其调查到一个水落石出，说不定里成功追捕对方又进了一步。


	5. Chapter 5

结束排练的时候已经是晚上九点，知念在后台换回了自己的衣服，戴上帽子，简单收拾后离开了剧场。他只是几十人的群演伴舞之一，只需要每天准时来排练，几周后的可以正式出演，这里就没有再需要他的地方了。

不过对他而言，这正是可以趁着夜色来熟悉一座城市，并且规划逃跑路线的好机会。剧场在市中心，而目标所在地却是相对远一些的，他在途中需要回到自己所居住的小旅店换身衣服，才能向目的地出发。

这座城市和小镇相比，楼房更高，但建筑之间也更加密集。这样既有优势也有劣势，虽然在楼房之间移动会更安全，但也更难用技巧消失在追捕人的视野。以防万一，他需要熟悉所有可以躲藏自己的地点，或许还得花上两三个夜晚的时间来试验和熟悉。

这是一段上坡，知念看上去只是普通的赶路人，但他却需要时不时地抬起头来观察房屋的情况，同时在大脑中画出分析出一个大概的线路图。在途中，他看到一座塔尖慢慢升高，逐渐露出了其钟楼的原貌，即使在夜晚少得可怜的灯光下，也给人一种富丽堂皇的感觉。

那座钟楼是这个城市的地标，是这座城市最高的一栋建筑。知念不禁仰着头观察着这栋古老的建筑，心里也渐渐产生了一个小小的愿望……

“啊，抱歉。”

“没事。”

或许是知念看得太专心，又或许是知念逐渐复杂起来的思绪无法让他专心，他撞上了迎面快步走来的男子。对方也是一副心事重重的样子，自然也很难在黑夜中注意到他。

但这一下让他突然清醒，现在最要紧的还是得先做出一个适合的计划。而且他还无意间让其他人碰到了，也不知这是否会成为他的把柄。所以他加快了脚步，想要尽快离开这一条坡道。

这一条路比他想象中的还要长，但他转念一想，这恰好可以成为他甩开追捕的关键。毕竟对他一位常从楼顶逃脱的人而言，楼房之间的高度和坡度并没有地面那么陡峭，这样他就有把握可以甩开追捕及时逃跑，从而找到合适的机会消失在拥挤的建筑中。

陡峭的山坡逐渐平稳，灯塔也离他越来越近。如果他需要用这一条路线逃生的话，他必须要折返，才能回到自己所居住的小旅店。虽然他对自己的体力还比较有自信，但十一月三十日当天他还需要参加排练，以防万一还是不要冒险比较好。

这样的话他就需要为自己找一个足够安全且隐蔽的地方休息，他再次抬头望向那座钟楼。这座公共建筑夜间自然不会有人参观，再加上钟楼报已经自动化，楼内也没有什么之前的东西，目前也应该是无人看守的状态。

这样一个地方真的是再适合不过，知念决定晚点再去确认一下是否真的无人看守，只要现场没有人，他就有自信可以翻墙撬锁去到钟楼的顶层。

或许休息只是知念找的一个借口罢了。想到自己可以在这座城市的最高点，在离天堂最近的地方向父亲汇报自己努力的成果，心里就安耐不住激动之情，相信父亲也会替他而感到高兴的。

所以这一次，无论发生什么，只允许成功，不允许失败。知念下定了决心，他握紧了拳头咬紧了牙关，在心里暗暗发誓。


	6. Chapter 6

山田已经在档案室里泡了一天，不仅眼睛干涩到难以睁开，肩颈都觉得有些疼。不过功夫不负有心人，他最终在一份纸张泛黄的档案里找到了线索。

在二十年前的十一月，知念伯爵和夫伯爵夫人在出游时意外遇害。警方抓住了嫌疑人，即使缺乏关键性证据，但还是因大量失窃的财务，将其断定为一起以入室盗窃后封口为缘由的杀人案，而最终在短时间内草草了结此案。

即便现场有部分线索似乎不符合这样的案情逻辑，就连山田这样几乎没有此类案件经验的人都能嗅到其中的违和感，但也没有人重新上诉，这阵风波也随着时间的流逝而消失在大众的视线。

这让山田联想到自己局里的处境，还有那位局长两面派的作风。经历了这些的他，已经不会因此而感到意外。

一开始山田只是记住了这件令人唏嘘的案子，但随后他又在翻阅旧报纸的时候，发现了一条关于这个家族的新闻，也就是知念伯爵家的独子——知念侑李离奇失踪，警方寻找多年未果，成为了一宗悬案。

因此，最终法院判定由伯爵的兄弟姐妹们继承了数目庞大的家族遗产。而至于伯爵这个头衔？如今封建时期的贵族制度早已名存实亡，断了就是断了，也没有人在乎这些。

看来流传在民间，和一念之潋相关的家族就是知念伯爵一族。将碎片一般的线索串起来的那一瞬间，山田也明白了，这件珍宝的名字似乎也有特殊的含义。

毕竟这是知念伯爵为自己的独子，也是家族唯一的继承人而定制的戒指，原本是有机会作为传家宝一直流传下去的。这一份情感和责任远比物品本身更有意义。

因此山田大胆猜测，这位知念侑李还活在这世上，并且就是所谓的怪盗C。又碰巧C也是知念这个姓氏的首字母，这两个角色在山田的概念里自然就产生了不可分割的联系。

这一刻，他突然觉得有些难过，心口觉得有些闷，甚至开始有些同情这位怪盗C。无论他在这失踪的二十年内经历了什么，他一个人无依无靠没有退路，一定都过得相当艰难。

让这样养尊处优的孩子在一夜之间从悬崖跌落，他所承受的绝望和痛苦，都是在普通家庭里安稳成长的山田难以相信。

不过，即便推理出了这件事，山田也依旧无从下手。他没有办法立刻找到对方所在的位置，对他实施逮捕程序。

目前他能做的事，就只是打听这个人的下落，希望可以因此得到一些有关他藏身之处的信息。如果实在不行，那他或许只能趁这几天，想办法把这座城市翻个底朝天。

这么想着的他，板着一张脸，低头走在下坡路上。这坡本来就陡，他也想快点回到自己居住的旅店整理线索，步行速度比平时快了很多。

“啊，抱歉。”

“没事。”

他不小心撞到了迎面而来的人，对方身材娇小，衣服颜色也比较深，隐匿在黑夜中难以发现，不过说到底还是因为山田没有注意到。他习惯性地回头看了一眼对方的背影，帽子下露出汗湿的发丝，在月光下格外显眼。

他总觉得在哪里见过这个背影，一时之间却又想不起来。但也说不定只是自己的错觉，毕竟他也不常来这座城市，更别提会有熟人了。

不过或许是因为这一撞让山田灵光一闪：知念原本就是一个及其罕见的姓氏，按照他调查到的信息，他们的家族都生活在这个城市。如果能找到他们的亲属探探口风，说不定能寻思到一些蛛丝马迹。

当然，山田也不打算完全相信那些人。毕竟，他在进入社会后认识到最深刻的，就是人心险恶四个字。他对于这两起先后发生的案件，究竟是过于巧合，还事只是意外，依旧持有保留意见。

他只剩下不到一周的时间了，但山田的直觉却告诉自己，这一次他为自己两年以来的奔波，画上完美的句号。


	7. Chapter 7

知念拖着已经疲惫不堪的身体回到自己所居住的小旅馆。今天导演突然要求全员进行走位彩排，导致他消耗了比预料中更多的体力。即便已经及时补充了食物，但体力也难以在短时间内恢复。

还好自己没有在预告函上写具体时间的习惯，这也可以避免各种突发情况，例如今天。所以知念其实并不着急，他决定先洗个澡，然后好好整理一下自己，给今天这一场计划的实施添加一些仪式感。

而且夜越深，警备就越容易疏忽，下手的成功率相对而言就更高。那就让他们等着呗！一想到那些人或许正在焦虑，知念倒是觉得更有意思了，或许是因为他腹黑，又或许是因为他今天正想要追求刺激。

不过也不能耽搁得太晚，今天对他而言可是特殊的日子。按照他的计划，他必须在十二点之前抵达钟楼，这样才有意义。

他收拾好自己的行装，穿上夜行衣又披上斗篷，戴上有帽檐的贝雷帽和黑色手套，最后往身上塞了一些简单的防身装备。他特意挑选了这家偏僻的旅馆的二楼房间，在确认窗外没有行人后，纵身一跃翻出窗外，通过阳台和楼顶穿梭在楼房之间。

还好他之前有事先踩过点，也熟悉过这条无需着地的线路。为了避免失败，他所需要做的就只是避开行人，以及防止自己在穿梭的时候发出巨大声响。

他从不远处的房顶探出头来观察着目标的酒店，那周围似乎没有多少警备，说不定都在楼内等着他。他先是一招声东击西引开门外的警备，抓住机会翻越到了酒店顶楼，最后用吊索降到展示厅的窗外。

展览室在每晚六点关闭对外开放的大门，现在室内的灯已经熄灭，知念也无法确定室内是否有人埋伏。不过鉴于一念之潋的展示柜离窗口并不是很远，所以他决定还是冒险，将窗户玻璃割出一个自己勉强可以通过的小洞，直接潜入到室内，停在两米高的古董柜上。

室内似乎很安静，看来并没有人在此埋伏，毕竟这个房间内还是存有不少有有价值的古董，酒店方面也会出于安全和保护文物来考虑。不过这样也代表可能会有电子防盗设备，例如电磁锁或是警报机关，如果是这样的话或许得花一些时间拆除，并且是有几率会空手而归。

知念虽然不是第一次做这种事，但手心依旧会紧张地渗出汗来，这也是他习惯戴手套的原因。他深呼吸平缓情绪后一跃而下，轻声触地后环顾四周，确认没有问题后走近目标。

这是他第一次见到一念之潋，即使只有月光反射出的微弱光芒，他却可以隐约看到宝石上如汹涌波涛一样的纹路和层次。那样独特的美丽和气场令人不禁屏住呼吸，知念也终于意识到了，自己将要收回的这件宝物究竟有多特别。

和他预计的一样，玻璃罩下暗藏着电子锁和警报器。他用随身携带的工具尝试解除机关，不过这比之前他碰到的器械都要更加复杂，又因为途中需要躲避门外的警卫巡逻，最终花费了比平时更多的时间。

在他认为已经安全，又不会惊动周围的时候，他再次拿出玻璃切割工具，在展示柜上隔开一个洞出一个小洞，伸手进去抓住那枚戒指，轻轻地往外挪……

“叮铃铃铃！”

“在那里！抓住他！”

没想到用来展示戒指的丝绒垫子下还暗藏着一个警报器。可能是感觉到了轻微的重量差异，又或许是因为知念不小心碰到了垫子，从而触发了突然响起的警报。与此同时，门外也传来了保安和警卫急促的脚步声。

知念边留下提前准备好的卡片，边将戒指滑入内袋，然后准备好滑索，通过窗户又回到了屋顶。不过此时他的行动已经引起了酒店外警备的注意，所有人都朝着他的方向看去，甚至开始在地上慢慢分散开，朝他展开了追捕行动。

无论楼下的人声有多嘈杂，都无法打破他集中在楼顶之间穿梭的注意力。他按照计划跃过了屋檐和阳台，长距离的追捕让人疲惫不堪，最后还是按照计划，通过坡度成功甩开了不少追捕的警备。

只不过这座城市的警备似乎脾气更暴躁，有人朝他这边开了两枪。知念虽说没有受伤，但是身上的斗篷被打穿了两个洞。算了，这说不定是他最后一次穿这件全黑的斗篷了，等下次攒了钱再买一件新的。驼色似乎很衬自己，但格纹的貌似也不错。

知念往身后看了一眼，被那张熟悉的脸吸引住了目光。即使那人脸上已经挂满了汗珠，也依旧在追逐着自己的脚步。那应该是之前那座小镇的警官，但他怎么会在这里？不过也无妨，知念知道那人是追不上自己的。

从楼顶纵身一跃，通过房屋之间狭小的间距逃离了追捕者的视线。他还是决定在这里休息片刻，等追捕的大队散去后，他再前往那座钟楼。

毕竟自己可没有本事直接跳上去，所以只能翻墙爬楼梯了。所以说，再厉害的怪盗，也有在高度面前服软的时候。

*

知念站在钟楼上俯视着整个城市。市中心的灯火辉煌而又热闹，这份热度从中心往外逐渐消逝，从他的角度来看还有点像是盛开燃放的烟花。

上一次看烟花还是在去年小镇的庆典上，即使再忙他也愿意抽出时间去凑这个热闹。只不过中岛那天还有病人预约，所以没办法和自己同行。

他从内袋里掏出那枚心心念念的戒指，他也终于有闲情可以仔细观察它了。按照指环大小来看，这应该是戴在中指或是食指上。从设计上来看，指环由多条龙与浮云的雕刻构成，流畅地曲线显得更加生动。其中还有镂空的部分，这无疑也是对匠人的考验，也是让其拥有极高价值的原因之一。

知念尝试将其套到右手中指上，不松不紧，合适到让他感到有些意外。或许父亲的手指就是这个尺寸，这也让他突然产生了一种强的d归属感。这枚戒指是属于自己的，而无论经历了什么，自己依旧是属于这个家族的。

“父亲，我终于把属于我们的东西拿回来了。”

知念举起手，像是在向天空展示着手指上的珍宝。宝石上的纹路与云层相连，在星辰与月光下交相辉映。他的脸上也久违地露出了轻松的微笑。

只不过这样的美好还没有持续多久，身后就传来了清晰的脚步声。他快速收起戒指，就在掏出绳索打算逃走的刹那间，腰被什么东西突然缠住，一股往后拉的劲儿让他猝不及防地跌倒在地。

“我猜的没错，你果然在这里。”

身后传来了陌生的声音，知念忐忑地回头，发现对方正是那位自己关注许久的小警官，而自己腰上缠着的，正是对方手里的鞭子。他下意识地挣扎了一下，但对方再次用力拉住鞭子，然后趁机将他按倒在地，试图将其制服。

“为了抓住你，我可是认真练习过的，怪盗C。”

这下他可是真的跑不掉了，对方在体力上也算不上输给自己，甚至力气还比自己的更大。没想到那张俊美的脸庞下隐藏着这样强壮的体魄，在放弃挣扎的这一瞬间，知念产生了一丝绝望。即使自己在做这一行之前，就想过可能会有落网的一天，但他却没有想过竟然会是今天。

山田仔细端详着眼前的人，和自己在调查时看到的旧照相比，现在他的脸庞略显消瘦，但端正的五官似乎从未变过。他比自己还矮一点，身材纤细却很结实，只不过和自己想象中的一样轻盈，没费多少力气就将对方控制住了。

“抱歉，我不应该那么无礼。我先自我介绍一下，我叫山田凉介，是一名……”

“我知道你是做什么的……我见过你好几次了。”

知念没好气地瞪了对方一眼，在山田看来这眼神像是不服软的倔强小鹿一样可爱。没想到他居然会记得自己，明明自己能追上他的机会用手指就能数得出，这让山田觉得有些受宠若惊，脸上也不禁露出了一丝笑意，却有很快收敛住。

“那我就长话短说。你把东西交出来，我就放你走。”

“呵，荒唐。光是给你东西，你能交差？”

知念撇过脸去，他觉得有些紧张，又有些尴尬。原本他们鼻子只间隔了二十厘米，两人互相看的到对方脸上晶莹的汗渍，听得到对方急促而又沉重的呼吸声。

“那就只能人赃俱获打包带走了。但我相信你父亲的在天之灵，不愿意看到这样的结局。”

知念一惊，转过头来看着山田的眼神里也藏不住惊慌二字，呼吸也更加急促起来：

“你还知道什么？”

“我知道你的名字是知念侑李，也知道你是二十年前已逝的知念伯爵的独子。”

和被压在身下的人相比，山田则是一副泰然自若的样子。这几天的收获比他想象中的还要多，在此基础上，他才能推测出知念此刻会出现在钟楼顶部——不过也多亏他知念今夜的逃跑路线明显有相应特征，从而更加证实了自己的猜想。

知念紧紧闭上双眼，试图让自己冷静下来。他以往没有任何一次失误，也应该没有留下任何蛛丝马迹——当然，除了他故意留下的预告函或是签字以外——所以他也自然没有想到有人会查到自己的真实身份上，是他低估了这位小警官的执着与实力。

“在知念伯爵意外身亡后不久后，媒体就报道了他的独子失踪的新闻。那时你遭遇绑架，被丢到城外乡村的某个废弃粮仓里，好在被一对中年夫妻发现，把你送进了城郊的孤儿院。当时你还小，对此也别无选择，所以放弃了求救和挣扎，也舍弃了原来的身份，留在孤儿院中长大成人。”

而那对中年夫妇中的男性，正是之前自己镇上怀表失窃案中怀表原来的主人，一位如今已经年过七旬的独居老人。山田没有补充这句信息，或许知念对此也不知情，并且对他现在想要达到的效果毫无关系。

知念孱弱地睁开双眼，眼皮沉重地耷拉着，眼神中藏匿着恐惧，嘴角也露出一丝无奈和苦涩的笑。这些连与他关系最亲密的朋友都不知道，而且他也已经很久都没有想过这件事。他不敢回忆那时候的痛苦，但山田的话和腰间鞭子缠绕带来的疼痛又让他想起了当时的情境：

冬日里的废弃粮仓内冰冷刺骨，为了维持生命消了耗过多的体力，从而导致他饥肠辘辘。被绑住双手，蒙住双眼的他不知道周围发生了什么，但却能听到老鼠的叫声，和他们啃食自己周围的食物残渣的声音。他很害怕，害怕自己会冻死在这里，又害怕老鼠和野兔会咬自己的手指，但这一切都随着模糊的意识消散……

山田感受得到身下的人逐渐收起了反抗的力气，也能看到他的表情逐渐消沉，身体也开始紧张地颤抖了起来。或许是自己的话语让他回忆起了往事，也让他逐渐失去了挣脱的念想，但这对山田而言都是有利的情况。他又整理了一下脑中故事的思绪，接着说下去：

“其实这一切都是有预谋的。你的那些亲戚觊觎你们家的财产，也不是一天两天的事情了。所以这一切，从你父母的身亡再到你的颠沛流离，都是由他们一手造成的。这些事情你都知道，所以你想要报复他们，但在你有能力报复他们之前，他们也因为沉迷于赌场而自我毁灭。”

听到这里，知念突然猖狂地笑了出来，笑得轻蔑而又无奈，因为他也觉得有些荒唐。不过这般贪婪地人流落到这样的下场，似乎也不值得意外，也算是善有善报恶有恶报的体现罢了。

“一念之潋，是你父亲为你定制的生日礼物。你到头来还是放不下你的身份，终究是想要拿回这枚所谓的属于自己的身份证明。”

山田愣了一会儿，他本不想说出如此刻薄的话，但他转念一想，自己也只不过是在阐述事实而已：

“我也能理解您这位曾经的大少爷有这样的想法。但你错就错在，你不应该用这样的方式去偷……”

“别说了！求求你……不要再说下去了。”

知念露出了及其痛苦的神色。他不想承认他的行为拥有这样邪恶的本质，更不想让父亲的在天之灵听到自己被这样指责。

但他除了这样的方式以外却别无选择，以自己的身份和势力，说不定努力一辈子都见不到这枚珍宝一眼，要是想拿回来更是比登天还难。

一念之潋是现在他唯一还能找到的属于自己家族的东西。他从小已经失去了最疼爱自己的家人，如今只是想留着一件能让自己有念想的东西，为此他认为这样的冒险是完全值得的。

为了可以顺利取回一念之潋，他通过不断地练习，帮助和自己处境类似的人们拿回属于自己的东西，从而熟练掌握了相关的技巧。而他认为自己所付出的努力，却被眼前这位一腔热血的人批判地一文不值。

相比而言，山田倒是有些得意，毕竟这是他曾梦寐以求的场景。他想要亲自逮捕怪盗C，亲自击垮那位永远都站在高处，只给自己展示背影的怪盗C。自己在两年间，走南闯北收集了那么多信息，为的就是这一刻……

但自己真的因此而获得了成就感吗？自己真的因此而感到快乐吗？山田瞬间哑然，愣愣地看着面前已经无力挣扎的人。不知何时起，那人的眼里已经充满了泪水，像是饱满透亮的玻璃珠，稍一触碰就会顺着眼角滑落，留下眼里的残存的悲伤和绝望。

看着眼前的人显得格外的脆弱和可怜，山田突然又心软了。他相信他的眼泪代表的是最真实的情绪。

这位江洋大盗却是如此单纯，却又真性情的一个人。这让他想起了之前在怪盗C的帮助下破获的案件，或许他都知道那些人背后的故事，所以才选择那些人下手。

是的，即使他看上去犯了不可饶恕的罪，但让他经历了痛苦的人就是心善之人吗？而且在怪盗C案件中的受害者们都不是单纯无辜的，如果不是他的介入，或许有些人的阴暗也不会被揭露。

随着年龄的增长，山田也意识到了，曾经他以为这个世界非黑即白，结果并非如此。

所以知念真的做错了吗？山田一时之间回答不上来，但他此刻却觉得有些愧疚。无论答案是什么，他刚才的行为确实过激。他一层一层剥开了对方的保护壳，露出了知念心里隐藏的最深的秘密，仿佛是将刀子捅入了对方心中最柔软的地方。

他松开手上的鞭子，拉着知念的手把他扶了起来，自己调整了一下姿势跪坐在地上，用双腿把对方的双腿夹住。虽然山田说服了自己，认为知念是不会逃跑的，但出于警觉还是采取了这样不便的姿势。

知念才经历过一次崩溃，这种情绪还囤积在他的心中没有消散，被外力强制拽了起来后依旧是浑浑噩噩的，一时之间无法找到重心，身体开始往前倾倒。他猫着背倒在了山田身上，帽子掉落在了腿上，额头无力地靠在了对方的肩膀上。

山田可以感觉到自己的肩头已经被对方的泪水浸湿，即使没有注意到他的表情，也能想象出他的脸上依旧毫无生气的样子。他伸出双臂将知念抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着对方不断颤抖的背，静静地聆听着他的抽泣声，心里也不是滋味。

“抱歉，是我言重了。”

山田从来都没有想过，自己作为吃着正义碗饭的人，会对自己的追捕对象产生同情心。他确实觉得眼前的人很可怜，但这似乎又不只是同情这么简单，一时之间他也说不清这是什么样感觉。

而此刻的知念也无法止住自己的眼泪。自从到了孤儿院后，即便是被看护师殴打，或是被其他高龄孩子欺负，他都没有再掉过一滴眼泪。他以为自己成为了坚强成熟的人，但其实他只用是用倔强的外壳把自己保护了起来。

“你说得对，我确实是个小偷。”

抛开那些无用的借口和媒体华丽的辞藻，他第一次客观地看待了自己的行为，并且开始自我否定和反省。或许父亲并不希望自己做出这些事，他或许更想看到自己平安长大，只是这样就会觉得欣慰。也不知道父亲有没有厌恶这样的自己，此时悬崖勒马是否还来得及。

知念抬起头，晶莹的泪痕布满了整张脸，哭红了鼻子和眼眶在这张轮廓分明的白皙脸庞上格外显眼。他看着对面比自己高出一截的人，眼中的悲伤渐渐退去，无精打采的模样似乎是认了命。

“请逮捕我吧，我已经没有遗憾了。”

山田叹气，把头转向别处，不敢和他对视：

“但如果我逮捕了你，那我也必须按照上级的命令收回一念之潋。”

或许在以往的两年时间内，山田的目标无疑是亲自逮捕这名直接知名的大盗，这或许也是他在生活中唯一有盼头的事情。不过在这十分钟内，他似乎已经改变了自己原有的观点，但他依旧想亲自了结此事。

他想保护他，但又想让他过得幸福。逮捕他自然不是最好的办法，他不想将这只曾在天空中自由翱翔的天鹅囚禁在牢笼中。或许让他回归到原本属于他的生活中，即便那只是简单的生活，这样才是最好的选择。

他相信他，是真的悔过了；也相信，在这个世界上已经没有什么值得让他再去冒险的东西了。

“答应我，过了今晚，怪盗C会从这个世界上消失。”

知念瞬间就明白了他的意思：他在和自己做交易，如果把自己放走，那必须要答应他不再做与此类似的事。不过知念却不明白他为什么会提出这样的条件，自己明明已经在他的掌控中，逮捕已是轻而易举的事，但他却没有这么做。

“你为什么……”

“答应我。”

山田转过头来看着他，语气和眼神都异常坚定，让知念瞬间就看清，他是真心在劝说自己。而知念还是没有摸清楚状况，但他知道自己似乎不用做最坏的打算了，便愣愣地点了点头，回答道：

“好，我答应你，毕竟我已经……没有遗憾了。”

知念确实是打算悬崖勒马，只不过他以为怪盗C的余生会在监狱里度过，而对方却提出了放走自己的方案。他这么轻易地相信自己一个从不以真实身份示人的骗子，也不知道该说他单纯还是傻。

知念逐渐平复好了情绪，眨了眨眼睛后正视着对方。山田的五官深邃，长相端正，骨子里透出一种一种热情和正义的感觉，这似乎很适合他现在从事的这份工作。

只不过知念依旧没有明白他为什么会这么做，他只知道他这样做有违他的职业道德。而且这样或许也不好交差，往坏了想，可能会导致对方的职业生涯都收到阻碍。

“你是在同情我吗？”

山田笑着摇摇头，他知道自己不只是可怜他这么简单，即便他现在也无法判断自己的感情。但看到眼前的人露出了担忧的眼神，他明白了自己的选择是正确的。

“就当做是我送你的生日礼物好了。”

生日礼物？今天确实是知念的生日，所以他才会选择在今天下手，并且还需要一定的仪式感来纪念这件事。不过话又说回来，他已经有多久都没有收过生日礼物了呢？或许从离开孤儿院，只身一人开始居无定所后，他就没有再庆祝过了。

“喔对了，我应该先说这句话。”

山田松开了怀里的人，坐直了身体又整理了一下自己的衬衫领口，随后清了清嗓子，准备好了之后看着眼前人明亮清澈的双眼，语气温柔，缓缓道出：

“生日快乐，知念侑李。”

知念还是第一次接收来自陌生人的生日祝福。即使他们今天是第一次说话，但此刻却像是认识了很久了的老朋友一样，有一种无声的默契和亲切在他们之间传递。

“谢谢。”

知念此时才感觉到，刚才山田的怀抱是多么的温暖。即便几分钟前，那人带着不一样的目的，揭露着自己内心的伤疤，但经历了这些后知念才能对过去的自己感到释怀。他也因此感动，也是打心底里感谢山田的，或许这就是为什么他会突然担心起对方的安危，才会让他还在原地犹豫。

“但是，你真的没关系吗？”

其实看到知念这样担心自己，山田心里还是很开心的。但不知为何，知念看上去似乎又快要哭出来了，他便伸手抹去对方脸上快要被风干的泪痕，又捏了捏他的脸颊，试以此图去分散他的注意力。

“没关系，我都追了你两年了。这不一次都没追上嘛，追不上才属于正常发挥。”

知念不禁被这句话给逗笑了，也不知道他这话里有没有其他的意思。原来自己在他心中是那么有魅力的人吗？又或许是想说自己是一个难缠又麻烦的人。

“你这话听上去怪怪的。”

“没事，这里又没有他人。”

知念笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，显得格外甜美可爱——山田一时之间也想不出更好的形容词了，思路也轻易地被他的笑容所引导，自己也笑了出来。

“你笑起来可真好看。”

知念似乎也是长大后第一次听到有人这么夸自己，虽然小时候经常会被父母夸可爱，但自己也已经很久没有见到他们了。或许是因为害羞，他略微低下了头，躲闪着对方的眼神。为了不显得奇怪，他也客气地以心里的想法回应了山田：

“你也不赖，认真的时候也挺吸引人的。”

听到这话，山田的笑容不禁更加灿烂了起来。这一刻他似乎分辨清楚了，自己原先说不清的那份感情是什么，但这反而让他紧张了起来。他突然紧紧地抱住了知念，那人愣了一会儿，也伸出手来回应了他的怀抱。

这一秒，他们都在心里默默地祈祷，希望此时即是永恒。

午夜的钟声响起，沉重却又刺耳的声音打破了这场美梦。山田松开知念的时候还有些依依不舍，他相信知念也是这样想的，因为他的手指还轻轻拽着自己的外套。

“你快走吧，我还得回这边的局子一趟，交差。”

知念点了点头，他也知道自己不能在外逗留太久，毕竟身上的夜行衣会随时都有可能暴露他的身份。

“那你保重。”

知念起身后，山田注意到了他的斗篷，被子弹打穿的两个洞在他看来非常显眼。

“等一下。”

山田帮他把斗篷拆下，又把自己的黑色风衣脱了下来，搭在他的肩膀上，示意他穿上。

“那你……”

“我不冷，而且你这样会更安全一点。至于斗篷，就当给我留个纪念好了。”

山田拉起袖子示意对方伸手，知念只好乖乖听话穿上了风衣，然后戴上帽子调整到适合的角度。山田本想帮忙整理一下他的行装，可却突然被知念紧紧抱住，本来在心中抑制的满满不舍，又再度从心里迸发而出。

知念身上的温度透过了衬衫单薄的布料传递到了山田冰冷的皮肤上，而山田收获的却不单单只是温暖而已，仿佛还接收到了对方的寄托。

“如果是在白天见到你的话，我或许会愿意去认识你。”

“嗯，我也愿意，主动去认识你。”

他们在这个短暂的怀抱中，互相吸取着对方给自己带来的勇气，最后松开对方的时候眼神里却带着留恋。知念穿戴整齐后走向天台边缘，山田刚想制止他，却看到他回过头来笑着对自己说：

“别担心，跳下去可比爬上来要简单多了。”

山田无奈地点头，他自然是相信知念的身手。即使不是看他第一次飞檐走壁，但这次或许是他第一次会担心对方的安危。

“但愿我们，有缘再见。”

“嗯，有缘再见。”

知念露出笑容朝他挥挥手，随后便消失在山田的视线里。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这一章的序列号不是8  
> 而是 7.1

回到小镇后，山田主动放弃了跟踪怪盗C的案子。局长也终于松了一口气，心想这孩子终于从牛角尖里钻了出来。但山田依旧是最不合群的那一个，他没什么功利心，专挑些邻里间需要调解的简单案件处理。不过无论案子是大是小，也都是需要有人去解决的。

十二月的街上已经充满了圣诞的气息，这种气氛从店家和餐厅逐渐延伸到了这座小镇的各个角落。毕竟这是丰收庆典以来最隆重的节日了，大家都非常重视这一个盛大的节日和其相应的活动。

那一晚过后，山田毫无意外地得了重感冒，他原本以为睡一觉就会好，但没想到回来后还是不太舒服，便去看了医生。

他和中岛医生也算是旧相识了。自己以前和同伴在足球场比赛时不慎受伤时，还是医学生的中岛碰巧就在附近，自己在他的及时帮助下身体才没有恶化。

不过这一诊断下来，看似简单的感冒就变成了一个需要长期就医的病。不过这也和自己平时不注意，常常由着喜凉怕热来引导自己的生活习惯有关。用中岛医生所谓地古话来说，这可以算是落下了病根。

今天他休假，又碰巧广场上圣诞集市也是今天开放，在拜访完中岛医生后，他决定去凑个热闹。集市由各个小摊位组成，除了有卖充满了圣诞气息的装饰品的小摊，自然也少不了卖小吃和冬日热饮的摊位。

在广场的中心则是一座舞台，山田路过的时候正好赶上了唱诗班的表演。他们身着天使一样的装扮，唱着赞美诗，迎接着圣诞的到来。

他们的装束会让山田想起一个人——那个穿着像是翅膀一样的斗篷，能在房屋之间自由穿梭，仿佛会飞的人。也不知道他现在过得怎么样了。不过这段时间里确实没有看到任何与怪盗C有关的新闻出现在报纸上，看来对方起码是遵守了和自己的约定，这也让山田感到了一丝欣慰。

唱诗班的歌声确实美妙，不过舞台效果也确实不好，山田不由自主地开始转移注意力。他可以透过间隙看到舞台后的小摊，那是一个卖蛋奶酒的小摊，现点现做的销售模式很是吸引人。

不过说来也奇怪，站在摊位前的那位顾客似乎穿了大一码的黑色外套，这年头已经很少有人会穿不合身的衣服了，更何况是在重要的节庆场合……

话又说回来，这个背影看上去还有点……山田突然想到了什么，他转身冲过拥挤的人群，加快脚步跑到了那个蛋奶酒小摊前，他慌张的样子甚至有些吓到了店员和那位顾客。

“这位先生，需要为您来点什么吗？”

他和那位顾客对视了一眼，看到了对方眼里闪过一丝诧异，这让两人都笑了出来。

“和这位先生的一样，账单算在我头上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我是九晟添
> 
> 不知道大家喜不喜欢这次短篇的设定
> 
> 因为小时候蛮喜欢看《猫眼三姐妹》和《圣少女》的
> 
> 所以从这类故事中得到了灵感 将二人写成了对立面的关系
> 
> 我本来也在不同的主题中纠结了一段时间
> 
> 一开始设定的是另一个主题，定好框架后
> 
> 写了一晚上 感觉不对 就推翻了之前的故事
> 
> 然后开始写这篇 在工作之余
> 
> 前后花了十天左右完成初稿
> 
> 之后不断地完善剧情设定和角色情感上的逻辑
> 
> 前后一共出了三版 最后终于准时为大家准时奉上
> 
> 虽然看上去是有不少令人心疼的设定
> 
> 但其实每个人的人生都经历过不完美
> 
> 而且人生都需要继续下去 都需要向前看
> 
> 相信总会遇到对的人 遇到快乐的事
> 
> 也是借着这样的主题
> 
> 想要祝福71永远都拥有快乐和自由
> 
> 以及属于自己的幸福
> 
> 也祝福读到这里的你
> 
> 未来也将会变得更加美好
> 
> jeh_九晟添
> 
> 2020.11.30


End file.
